Scar Pains
by Keagen
Summary: Eugene's scar bothers him when the weather starts to change.


It took Eugene almost all summer to get adjusted to the new changes. Learning not to flinch when the guards look at him, to respond to Eugene without hesitating and sounding like an idiot, and to learn all the royal rules. Which, in his opinion, was near impossible. It was so weird to him that he no longer had to run and hide, that he lived in a _castle_, and that he was married to the princess of Corona. His life was amazing. Or, it was, until the raining season hit.

It was early morning and he was happily sleeping next to his wife when it happened. A pain burst in his side, waking him. He gasped in pain, clenching his pillow. He strained to be as quiet as possible; he didn't want to wake his wife. Eugene waited until the pain was no longer agonizing before he inspected his back with his hand. There isn't anything there, he thought to himself, confused. Except, he realized, his scar from Gothel. Another wave of pain hit and he muffled his groan into his pillow.

Movement next to him caught his attention. He turned his head to watch Rapunzel roll over. She smiled at him, her eyes still blurry with sleep. However, her smile quickly changed to concern when she saw the pained expression on Eugene's face. She quickly sat up, afraid for him. "Eugene? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, relieved that the pain was slowly fading away. He hesitated, making sure it was indeed gone, before he sighed in relief. He sat up, stretching his stiff back muscles. Eugene turned to Rapunzel. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right there."

She looked doubtful, but did so, lying down and repositioning herself. She watched as he walked towards the bathroom before she rolled over and quickly fell asleep. Eugene shut the door silently behind him before turning to the mirror. He pulled his shirt off and strained to see his back in the mirror. There, bright as day, was his scar on the back. Rapunzel had indeed been able to bring him back to life and heal the wound, but she didn't had enough magic to completely heal it. Thus, a nice, ugly scar was left in its presence.

It was already starting to hurt again and for the life of Eugene, he couldn't figure out why. During his times as 'Flynn', he has heard of scars aching, but he couldn't remember why or what to do about it. He sighed and put his shirt back on. Something told him it was going to be a long morning.

He had crawled in bed shortly after that, trying to fall back asleep. But the pain in his back only allowed him to get a few moments of shut-eye here and there. When the sun finally raised, Rapunzel rolled over and gave him a small kiss on his nose. He opened his eyes and stared at her, feeling as exhausted as he would have if he hadn't slept at all.

"Feeling any better?" she asked sweetly. He grunted in response before getting out of bed. Breakfast was in twenty minutes and he didn't want to miss it. At least the pain wasn't affecting his appetite. He slowly walked to the window and opened it. It was a ritual of his, opening the window in mornings. Sometimes he missed the open air and he needed a window open to keep his claustrophobia at bay. However, instead of sunshine greeting him, a gust of cold and rainy wind hit him.

Rapunzel joined him, standing next to him, and interlaced her fingers into his. He stared plainly at the rain before saying, "oh." She hummed in response, wondering what he was thinking.

"The rain. The change of weather causes scars to act," he said, finally remembering what that old pirate had told him. Instantly, Rapunzel knew what he was talking about and looked at him in concern, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need to see the doctors-"

"It's fine," he reassured her, interrupting her rant. "Besides," he started before she could continue. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his nose touching hers. She giggled at the closeness.

"I feel a lot better with you here."

She giggled again. "Eugene, you flirt." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, warping his arms around her small body. He was wrong; life _is_ good.

**I can't write fluff to save my life, but gosh dang, this wouldn't leave my head.**


End file.
